<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterfly Bush by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686086">Butterfly Bush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Corpse Bride (2005), Disney - All Media Types, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Butterflies, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas), Light Angst, Magic and Science, Potions, Romance, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Someone new has come to Halloween Town.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily (Corpse Bride)/Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterfly Bush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two cute dead girls! It's an idea! Hope you enjoy this and any comments/thoughts appreciated from you!</p><p>
  <i>Note: Butterfly Bush - Rebirth</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Creatures exist outside of Halloween Town.</p><p>People and places and things so remarkable Sally never could imagined.</p><p>Jack has shown her the way to the Hinterlands before, strutting through the woods and rambling on about all of <em>the magnificent Christmas delights</em>. He joked about gazing into the brightly colorful electric lights on strings by placing them <em>in</em> his eye-sockets.</p><p>(She doubts it's a joke—her best friend Jack Skellington has a strong and reckless curiosity, as well as a thirst for knowledge.)</p><p>
  <em>You mustn't go further than the Holiday Doors, Sally. We don't know what lies beyond yet.</em>
</p><p>But, she does. Only a few steps and then Sally notices a single solitary butterfly on the ground. Its wings twitch and glimmer like pale grey sapphires in the dying sunlight. "What are you doing out here?" Sally murmurs, cradling the butterfly into her hands.</p><p>It gives a tiny flutter of its wings, as if acknowledging her, but not much else.</p><p>Can this butterfly not speak to her? Is it not of Halloween Town?</p><p>Sally gasps in wonder.</p><p>
  <em>It isn't.</em>
</p><p>She carries the butterfly through The Graveyard and on past the town's iron gates.</p><p>While Dr. Finklestein created a new assistant for himself — one that would not poison him asleep with Deadly Nightshade — Sally has been living with Jack. The Pumpkin King himself has his own laboratory and tools and amenities, and it's open to her.</p><p>"You do not have long, do you…?" Sally frets, wringing her little sewn hands and pacing. "Oh dear. Let me just…"</p><p>She rummages, finding a jar of toad's eyes. Two vases of Jack's grave-soil. Earwax and werewolf toenails and a pair of scissors.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing that can help.</em>
</p><p>"I am very sorry…" Sally tells the pale blue-grey butterfly now faintly resting in her palm. It's so warm. She solemnly cradles it to her. <em>Wait a moment!</em> Sally's eyes go wide with realization. <em>Jack! Jack can help her get what she needs!</em></p><p>With a little help from Zero, Jack returns to his home with a bottled concoction of the Halloween Town Center's cauldron-well.</p><p>"There you go!" he declares, passing it to Sally and cheerfully grinning that skeleton grin. "I had the witches add a little more brew! Are you doing an experiment in my laboratory? Did you need anything else? Zero and I could help!"</p><p>An equally cheerful bark rings out.</p><p>Sally smiles and shakes her head. "I will be alright. You are a good friend, Jack."</p><p>
  <em>"Howl if you need anything!"</em>
</p><p>He heads up the spiraling staircase. Sally examines the misting and watery potion.</p><p>Everyone in Halloween Town knows of the mystical healing priorities of the cauldron-well. The witches keep it brewed during Halloween and long after. That's why Jack can set himself on fire and jump in, and come out transformed. Unharmed. <em>Revived</em>.</p><p>Sally pours the witches' potion into a bowl. She delicately drapes the butterfly on top of the liquid, allowing the creature to float.</p><p>The glimmering of butterfly wings flickers, like a heartbeat, before fading out.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no.</em>
</p><p>Sally lowers her eyes, feeling guilty.</p><p>The dead are important and celebrated in Halloween Town, but this <em>wasn't</em> of Sally's land. It wasn't meant to die like this—</p><p>With a crash, the misty bowl explodes apart. Sally winces, shielding herself. A woman-creature appears on Jack's table, as pale grey-blue as the butterfly wings. Rags of a dress. A skeletal-leg exposed from the rip. One of her arms rotted and skeletal.</p><p>In a matter of moments, the blue skin fades into an alabaster.</p><p>Hair as dark as a vampire's cloak. Dark eyes.</p><p>The exposed bones on the woman's form heal over, and the dress brightens into a pure, silky white. Sally watches in befuddlement as the veil and pink rosebuds also transform into something more <em>beautiful</em> sitting atop this woman's head.</p><p>"Who are you?" Sally asks quietly.</p><p>Emily clutches over her breast, mouth slipping open.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm alive…"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you… oh, thank you with all of my heart…"</em>
</p><p>Her feet leap onto Jack's floor. Emily rushes over to a gawking Sally and hugs her fiercely. If there were any blood in Sally's cheeks, she might have turned a lovely, mortal red. Even only she were not a doll, Sally supposes to herself.</p><p>
  <em>"I thought it was over when I left Victor and his world. I thought this death was my last… what is your name?"</em>
</p><p>"Sally."</p><p>Emily beams, pulling away to grip onto Sally's wrists.</p><p>"I am <em>honored</em> to meet you, Sally."</p><p>"You were my butterfly?"</p><p>"I was," Emily says, trilling a laugh. Her smile like moonlight blooming on the highest tower-window. "Now I am <em>free</em> because of you, my dearest Sally. You may ask what you want of me and I shall do it. I cannot bear the thought of leaving you."</p><p>
  <em>"O-Oh…"</em>
</p><p>Sally wonders if Jack would be inclined to allow one more creature residing in his home. She hopes so.</p><p>*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>